The Angry Birds Movie 2 trailers and interviews
by I. M. Rally
Summary: This is only the trailers and interviews for the Angry Birds Movie 2, with additional scenes, dialogs, and characters, especially my OC, Aggie. Enjoy reading this before the 2nd movie.
1. Official trailer

**I think we've all heard about the Angry Birds Movie 2 coming next week, and I've been thinking of starting my own version of this 2nd movie. Just like how I work on the 1st one, and made its own series. I'm going to make trailers and interviews first before the actual movie to avoid spoilers.**

**I already planned for the series. If the series' season 1 is the event after the 1st movie, then season 2 will be after the 2nd movie, with more dramas, friendship, romance, comedy, dark scenes, and magic. You'll know soon. **

**So, this chapter is based on the official trailer of the movie, but was rewritten with my OC, Aggie, just like my previous project.**

**Enjoy the trailer!**

* * *

**Red:** _(o.s.)_ Hey, it's me, Red. You know the guy everybody hated... who kind of saved the whole island.

**Zoe:** You're our hero.

**Red:** _(o.s.)_ Anyway, war with Leonard and the pigs...

**Leonard:** What are you going to do? I'm a foodie!

**Red:** _(o.s.)_ Still going on

**Red:** Those pigs...!

**Aggie:** Those big fat green meanies...!

**Chuck:** Are gonna pay...

**Bomb:** For our lunches.

_Red and Aggie looked at Bomb in deadpanned!_

**Bomb:** What?

**Red:** _(o.s.)_ And Bomb, Chuck, and Aggie are doing...

_Chuck woke up, eating peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and getting a glass of milk from a cow._

_Aggie performed a dance ritual to cast a magic spell with her wand staff._

**Red:** _(o.s.)_ Yeah, whatever they do.

**Bomb:** I eat dirt.

_Ella looked confuse, until Bomb laughed out the dirt from his beak._

_Red groaned._

**Aggie:** _(face-palmed)_ This is not working.

**Red:** _(o.s.)_ And me? Well, I still has some anger issues, but I'm finding healthier ways to deal with it.

_Red ate some popcorn with melted butter and salt in his mouth. When he heard someone rang his bell, he pushed himself to the door on the floor, and opened it, revealing to be Leonard._

**Leonard:** Hello! _(looks down at red)_ Oh.

**Red:** AAAAAAHHHHHH!

_**THIS SUMMER**_

**Leonard:** Red, I know we had our differences...

_Leonard turned his telescope to another direction, which hit Courtney._

**Leonard:** _(o.s.)_ But we discovered that there's a third island.

**Zeta:** Fire another ice ball.

_An ice ball was launched in the air, and headed straight towards Mighty Eagle's cave._

**Leonard:** _(o.s.)_ They're plotting to destroy us all.

**Zoe:** Ow cwap!

_**ENEMIES**_

**Red:** Give me one good reason why I should believe you?

**Leonard:** I'll show you the proof. Squeal Team Six!

_Pig with helmets and protective gears came from everywhere, making a mess in Red's house. One pig just went out of the bathroom._

**Leonard.** Really? We practiced this a hundred times.

_**BECOME FRENEMIES**_

**Leonard:** Have to get the team together.

**Chuck:** Guys, this is my sister, Silver.

**Red:** I just don't think you're gonna be compatible with the team.

**Aggie:** Yeah, quite annoying.

**Silver:** Oh wow, it's such a pleasure to meet... _(to Red)_ Not you, _(to Leonard)_ But you!

**Leonard:** _(shook hands with Silver)_ I like her!

**Aggie:** _(angrily)_ Grrr!

_They made a super secret meeting at Mighty Eagle's cave._

**Red:** We have to get to the island, as what my assistant was going to say.

**Leonard:** Assistant.

_Red and Leonard did a tug-o'-war with the stick. While they were arguing, Chuck ate some popcorn as he enjoys watching this scene. The next thing, Chuck, Bomb, Aggie, Silver, Courtney, and Mighty Eagle exclaimed._

_Silver wrote "There is no plan" on her notepad._

**Mime Bird:** _(o.s.)_ Oh my gosh.

_The team went to Garry's lair._

_The hatchlings wore clothes made out of snake skin._

_Chuck suddenly ran excitingly._

_Red and Silver ran in an ice ball._

_Aggie blasted spells with her wand staff uncontrollably._

_The birds and pigs were glided with a giant paper._

_The submarine emerged from the cold water. The submarine opened, making the birds and pigs doing poses._

**Garry:** _(o.s.)_ This is it? This is the "amazing team" I've been working around the clock for?

_Red accidentally slipped down the ramp._

_Leonard and Garry laughed._

**Leonard:** Stupid birds!

_Aggie swings her wand staff to push Leonard and Garry onto the ramp. Then, Aggie, Bomb, Chuck, Silver, and Courtney slid down as well._

**Garry:** Well, that's disappointing.

_**THE ANGRY BIRDS MOVIE 2**_

**Red:** _(o.s.)_ Step one: we're gonna break in, and deactivate the weapon.

_Courtney, Garry, Bomb, Chuck, and Leonard wore an eagle costume, and zipped the suit._

**Leonard:** We look amazing.

_At the bathroom, the five, disguised as an eagle, pretended to go peeing, just next to another eagle guard._

**Leonard:** We gotta get that key card.

_The costume leaned against the wall._

**Leonard:** Hello, fellow eagle guard!

**Courtney:** Oh no, he's doing the voice.

_The guard started to leave._

**Chuck:** Oh no, he's leaving!

Chuck reached for the key card, but the string is still attached to it. Chuck accidentally released the card, hitting the eagle guard on the head, making him slip, crashing onto the sink, and fell on the floor.

**Chuck:** Yeah, I'm just gonna... _(gets the key card)_ Boop!

_**JASON SUDEIKIS**_  
_**JOSH GAD**_  
_**LESLIE JONES**_  
_**BILL HADER**_  
_**ANNE HATHAWAY**_  
_**RACHEL BLOOM**_  
_**AWKWAFINA**_  
_**STERLING K. BROWN**_  
_**EUGENIO DERBEZ**_  
_**DANNY McBRIDE**_  
_**PETER DINKLAGE**_

* * *

**Yeah, so this the official trailer. I'll be making the international one sooner or later. Only one week left, and it's the movie for all of us fans. Hope you like this version of the trailer. See you sooner or later**


	2. international trailer

_At Bird Island, Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie launched a giant hot sauce bottle from the slingshot to Piggy Island._

**Red:** __(o.s.) __Fire

**Pig:** Yoo-hoo! Hot sauce please.

_The pig got hit by a giant hot sauce bottle._

**Sam-Sam:** PPIIIIIIIGS!

**Red:** __(o.s.)__ Hey, it's me, Red. Welcome back to Bird Island. Not much has change. I'm, of course, still a hero. And this war with Leonard and the pigs...

_Piggy blimps appeared in the sky. A hatchling was about to eat a pink ice cream, but he dropped it. The ice cream is actually worms as they screamed and crawled away._

**Leonard:** This might pinch a little!

**Red:** __(o.s.)___ ..._has no end in sight.

_The piggy crew dumped basket upon basket of giant crabs onto the beach from the blimps. The birds ran in terror as the crabs crawled on the sand._

**Leonard:** _(chuckled)_ Stupid birds!

**Red:** Those pigs...!

**Red:** __(o.s.) __I guess birds and pigs will always be enemies.

_The door opened, and Leonard showed up._

**Leonard:** Hello

**Red:** AAAAAHHHHHH!

_Red shut the door._

**Leonard:** _(sticks his head through the window)_ I come in peace! (Red smashed a mirror on him) Ow!

_**FROM SONY PICTURES ANIMATION IN ASSOCIATIONG WITH ROVIO ENTERTAINMENT**_

**Leonard:** Red, I know we had our differences...

_Leonard turned his telescope to another direction, which hit Courtney._

**Leonard:** _(o.s.)_ But we discovered that there's a third island.

**Zeta:** Activate the weapon.

**Leonard:** _(o.s.)_ They're plotting to destroy us all. And here's the scary part... we need to put aside our differences, and work together.

**Zoe:** Are you fweaking kidding me?

_**THIS YEAR**_

**Leonard:** Each of you has been selected because you're the best in your field... that we could find.

**Aggie:** Now that's hurtful.

**Red:** We gotta be prepared for anything... as what my assistant was going to say.

**Leonard:** Assistant?

_Red and Leonard did a tug-o'-war with the stick. _

**Silver:** Okay?

_Silver wrote "There is no plan" on her notepad._

Piglet: If we die, it's kinda your fault.

_**THE WORST ENEMIES**_

**Red:** I'm in charge

**Leonard:** Actually, I'm in charge.

**Aggie:** Stop saying who's in charge, or we'll never save our islands!

**Bomb:** I eat dirt.

Red groaned.

Bomb laughed out the dirt from his beak.

**Aggie:** _(face-palmed)_ This is so not working.

_**MAKE AN EVEN WORSE TEAM**_

_The submarine emerged from the cold water. _

_**Red:** (o.s.) _Okay, guys. Let's do this.

_The submarine opened, making the birds and pigs doing poses._

**Garry:** _(o.s.)_ This is it? This is the "amazing team" I've been working around the clock for?

_Red accidentally slipped down the ramp._

_Leonard and Garry laughed._

_Aggie swings her wand staff to push Leonard and Garry onto the ramp. Then, Aggie, Bomb, Chuck, Silver, and Courtney slid down as well._

**Garry:** Well, that's disappointing.

_**THE ANGRY BIRDS MOVIE 2**_

**Red:** _(o.s.) _We're gonna break-in undetected, and deactivate the weapon.

Courtney, Garry, Bomb, Chuck, and Leonard wore an eagle costume, and zipped the suit.

_At the bathroom, the five, disguised as an eagle, pretended to go peeing, just next to another eagle guard._

**Leonard:** Hello, fellow eagle guard! **(whispers)** We gotta get that key card.

_The costume leaned against the wall._

**Leonard:** (looked below) What's going on down there?

**Chuck:** Oh no, he's leaving!

**Leonard:** Chuck, get that card.

_Chuck reached for the key card, but the string is still attached to it. Chuck accidentally released the card, hitting the eagle guard on the head, making him slip, crashing onto the sink, and fell on the floor._

**Chuck:** Yeah, I'm just gonna... _(gets the key card)_ Boop!

_**JASON SUDEIKIS**_  
_**JOSH GAD**_  
_**LESLIE JONES**_  
_**BILL HADER**_  
_**ANNE HATHAWAY**_  
_**RACHEL BLOOM**_  
_**AWKWAFINA**_  
_**STERLING K. BROWN**_  
_**EUGENIO DERBEZ**_  
_**DANNY McBRIDE**_  
_**PETER DINKLAGE**_

_**COMING SOON**_


	3. Jason, Anne, and Rachel's interview

**So, after watching interviews from the casts, I decided to create my own interview that involves, Jason Sudeikis, Rachel Bloom, and Anne Hathaway, if only she was there.**

* * *

**Anne:** Aggie has changed after her first break-up with Red.

**Rachel:** That was a really hard break-up.

**Jason:** First time ever. I was so desperate when I have my first break-up.

**Rachel:** So do I. It's not that easy to move on.

* * *

**Rachel:** Does everyone has a dark side?

**Anne:** I remember Kelly Clarkson's song, Dark Side.

**Jason:** I remember that song too.

**Rachel:** You know, it's scary when you have a dark side, and you can't control it.

**Jason:** It's like you are trying to hurt the people you love even you don't wanna do it.

**Anne:** Especially when it involves by jealousy.

* * *

**Anne:** Of course I can be jealous when someone tries to take my sweetheart.

**Jason**: Me too. If I'm Red, I'll be really really angry.

**Rachel:** Everyone can be jealous, but not too much. Things could get worst.

**Anne:** I think one of the lessons of this movie is "Don't let jealousy get the best of you".

**Jason/Rachel:** Right!

* * *

**Anne:** It's hard when you voiced a character who was used to be happy, but suddenly becomes angry and cries at the same time.

**Jason:** I think the key is you should relate to that character's story, so you will feel what they felt during the movie.


	4. Final trailer

**Zoe:** Hey, daddy!

**Terence:** Hmm...

**Zoe:** Just borrowing my sisters for a minute.

**Terence:** Hmm...

**Red**: Do you guys hear that?

**Chuck:** Like a PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...…..

**Aggie:** I feel a sudden presence in the Force, like a giant ice ball is heading straight towards us!

_Every ice ball hit Bird Island and Piggy Island._

**Leonard:** We're gotta need a bigger slingshot.

_Outside Red's house..._

**Leonard:** Red, we discovered that there's a third island. We need to put aside our differences, and work together.

**Red:** To save our world from being destroyed. What we really need, is a hero.

**Leonard:** Actually, that position's been filled! Boo-yah!

**Zoe:** Are you kidding me?!

**Leonard:** Have to get the team together.

_Bomb was playing ball, until Red caught it._

**Red:** We're busting you out!

_Red blew on a paper bag, and popped it._

**Bomb:** AAAHHH!

_Bomb's room explode._

**Bomb's mom:** Bomb, you're still grounded!

**Bomb:** I'm an adult, Mom!

**Red:** Are you sure you're up to the challenge, Ags?

**Aggie:** Red, you can always count on me! But, seriously, NEVER forget about me!

**Chuck:** Guys, this is my sister, Silver. She's super smart.

_Silver took out an award certificate._

**Silver:** Who's that? And why is she allover these achievement awards?!

**Aggie:** _(crosses her arms and scoffs)_ Show off.

**Red:** I just don't think this is gonna work.

**Silver:** Okay, so you're usually angry...

**Red:** Talk to herself.

**Silver:** Self-esteem issues.

**Red:** Left-handed. Probably a witch...

**Silver:** Have fun being alone!

**Leonard:** I like her.

**Aggie:** _(murmurs)_ I don't! _(suddenly glitches, half-second revealing a dark version of her)_

**Red:** _(o.s)_ Next, we're gonna need some muscle.

_Zoe, Sm-Sam, and Vivi ran through the bushes, and saw three eggs around the boa._

**Zoe:** _(whispers)_ A boa constrictor.

_The bushes shook, and there was a scuffle, followed by lots of noise. The trio emerged from the bushes in new snake-skin outfits._

**Zoe:** Well, that got dark.

_**ON AUGUST 14**_

**Red:** Okay, guys, step one: travel undetected to the island.

**Garry:** All the gadgets you'll see here have been designed with your current mission in mind. The first being invisiSpray!

**Red, Chuck, Bomb, Aggie, Silver, Leonard, Courtney, Mighty Eagle:** Wow.

**Red:** How long does the invisibility last for?

**Garry:** Forever.

**Pig:** Wait, what?! _(a phone rang)_ Tina, we're not gonna be able to see each other tonight.

_**TO SAVE THEIR WORLD**_

**Silver:** Okay, so what's the plan?

**Red:** Trust me. I know what I'm-

_Red stopped falling on mid-air, while Aggie steadily flew where Red was hanging._

**Leonard:**_ (chuckled)_ Working with what we got

_**ENEMIES**_

_Red and Leonard did a tug-o'-war with the stick. While they were arguing, Chuck ate some popcorn as he enjoys watching this scene. The next thing, Chuck, Bomb, Aggie, Silver, Courtney, and Mighty Eagle exclaimed._

_**BECOME FRENEMIES**_

**Red:** _(o.s)_ We're gonna need a disguise.

_Leonard, Courtney, Bomb, Chuck, and Garry in disguise made it in the lair with the key guard._

**Leonard:** Oh my goodness gravy!

**Chuck:** I wanna see!

_When Chuck climbed up, the eagle disguise moved out of control._

**Leonard:** What's going on down there?

_The eagle costume looked like it was dancing._

_Then, an eagle guard cleared his throat to get the gang's attention, dropped his spear, ready to "attack"._

**Leonard:** Uh-oh.

_The eagle guard does a break dance._

**Leonard:** I think he's challenging us to a break dance battle?

**Aggie:** _(through a radio)_ Go with the flow, you guys.

_The gang made the costume dance, accidentally popped Courtney out from the rear end._

**Axel:** Oh, it's oooooonn!

**Red:** Wow.

_**THE ANGRY BIRDS MOVIE 2 **_

**Garry:** Don't touch the lava tube.

**Leonard:** I don't know if I'm gonna fit.

**Courtney:** Just suck in your butt.

_Leonard accidentally leaned back on the lava tube._

**Eagle Guard:** Does anyone smell bacon?

_**JASON SUDEIKIS**_  
_**JOSH GAD**_  
_**LESLIE JONES**_  
_**BILL HADER**_  
_**ANNE HATHAWAY**_  
_**RACHEL BLOOM**_  
_**AWKWAFINA**_  
_**STERLING K. BROWN**_  
_**EUGENIO DERBEZ**_  
_**DANNY McBRIDE**_  
_**PETER DINKLAGE**_

_**AUGUST 14**_


	5. TV spot 1

**Leonard:** We're all in danger

**Red/Aggie/Silver:** We gotta stop that super weapon!

**Silver:** Jinx!

_Red groaned._

_Aggie glared with her eyes glowed red, and her body glitched._

_**This year, the only way to save the world is together.**_

**Silver:** (o.s.) Chuck, disable the cameras.

**Carl:** Jerry, are you seeing this?

**Jerry:** I don't see anything.

_**THE ANGRY BIRDS MOVIE 2**_


	6. Drama trailer

_**This Summer...**_

_The birds dance and pigs dance in a party_

_**The funniest movie ever...**_

**Bomb:** Alright!

_**Becomes a total drama**_

**Aggie:** Whatever.

**Red/Aggie/Silver:** We gotta stop that super weapon!

**Silver:** Jinx!

_Red groaned._

_Aggie glared with her eyes glowed red, and her body glitched._

_**Light...**_

**Aggie:** What's happening to me?

_**Turns dark**_

_Aggie cries while squeezing her head and pulled her hair._

**Red:** Something's wrong with Aggie, and I don't know why.

_Aggie glance at the Red Moon._

_Red noticed the Red Moon._

**Silver:** We really need one more bird.

**Red:** We need Aggie.

**Silver:** You still love her, aren't you?

_Aggie's right hand turned black._

_Aggie pointed her wand staff to Red and Silver._

_Screen flashes to light._

_**THE ANGRY BIRDS MOVIE 2**_

_**NOW PLAYING**_


End file.
